


when the sun comes shining through

by scootscooter



Series: a world in which we're all in love [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Mush, im back w more bernedeleth :), wlw poly!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootscooter/pseuds/scootscooter
Summary: What domesticity amongst these three feels like.(Title's from just the two of us by glover washington jr.)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth/Bernadetta von Varley, My Unit | Byleth/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: a world in which we're all in love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927138
Kudos: 13





	when the sun comes shining through

**Author's Note:**

> TW : mentions of past abuse, violence and kidnapping

The heavy, dark-blue curtains are drawn, the sun shining bright on the three currently asleep in the master bedroom, mops of blue, violet and white peeking out from the faux-fur duvets.

And they are but a messy tangle of limbs and blankets, shared to keep out the chill of the near-freezing Enbarr winter.

A yawn is heard from the rightmost side of the bed and surprisingly, Byleth is the first one up, yawning and bleakly rubbing at her eyes as she makes to get out of their bed and freshen up for the day ahead.

"Don't go…" followed by a soft snore from Edelgard, sleeping soundly on their partner's left, "Me and Bernie…want to give you…codfish…"

She's quietly giggling as a sleeping Edelgard extends her arms out as if she wants to grab something, only for them to flop back down onto Bernadetta's face!

"Amibeingattacked-" screeches the plumette as she's woken, from that very nice dream of her two partners very nicely proposing to her, by Edelgard's "surprise attack".

"It's just El sleeping well," Byleth fondly remarks as she strokes her platinum hair and presses a loving kiss to her exposed forehead.

"R-Remember when she used to toss and turn all night?"

She vividly remembers the hushed whispers and pleas for them to let go of her, to please spare her family as they were all dragged away and all the restless nights she had as the memories carved themselves into her skin again.

She'd wake up in the odd hours of the morning, screaming for her parents and the siblings she lost, and the two would, almost always, immediately get up to accompany her, no matter how late it was.

"You know," says Bernie as she picks up their bear-ified counterparts and places them next to Edelgard's waist, "I'm very lucky to be dating…both of you,"

"Father always went on and on about me marrying for money and that I'd never find anyone when I came out to him," 

"We proved him wrong, didn't we, love?" came Byleth's quiet reply and she could only nod as she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Add in one from me as well."

"That's too many crushed bones for a day, El." said Byleth, wiggling her eyebrows at her.

But make no mistake, she did exactly as she said and Bernadetta complained all day, promising to "sue" them for her broken back, with a wide smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> ik all my works are short as hell bc writer's block and depression but i try :(


End file.
